L'ange
by Babydracky
Summary: Les parents d'Oliver ont été tués par des démons, ce dernier est devenu un chasseur pour les venger. Il ne s'attendait pas à être accompagné sur son chemin de croix par un ange gardien. Chasseur Oliver Queen/Ange Bart Allen


La vie d'un chasseur est dure et peu gratifiante. Elle est solitaire et dangereuse. Mais elle lui convient. Il n'a plus rien ou personne à perdre. Juste le poids de la vengeance à vomir.

* * *

Toujours ce même cauchemar. Sa mère possédée par un démon, un sourire dément pendu aux lèvres. Son père lui tranchant la gorge pour le sauver. Son père baignant dans la mare de sang de la blessure mortelle que son propre Winchester a creusée dans sa boîte crânienne.

* * *

— Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de faire ça, grogne Oliver en se réveillant en sursaut.

L'ange est assis au pied de son lit. Comme à chaque fois que ce cauchemar lui vrille les tempes et lui lacère le cœur. Oliver essuie la sueur de son front.

— Je veille sur toi.

— Je suis assez grand pour veiller sur moi-même, siffle-t-il en retour.

* * *

A l'orphelinat, il n'a jamais eu d'amis. À sa majorité, il ne s'est pas senti adulte ou accompli, juste un compte en banque bien rempli, héritage légué par l'absence de ses parents. Aujourd'hui, il combat de toute sa rage ces choses qui lui ont tout volé les démons.

* * *

— Je croyais que les anges ne devaient pas interférer avec la vie des humains, lâche Oliver.

— Ils ne le font pas, concèdel'ange.

— Alors pourquoi es-tu toujours dans mes pattes ?! éructe Oliver.

— Parce que tu es toujours en danger, répond simplement l'entité.

— Et ? Sais-tu seulement combien d'humains vivent dans ce monde cruel et sont tous les jours en danger ? Je ne crois pas qu'ils aientchacun la « chance » d'avoir un ange gardien pendu à leurs basques !Pas qu'ils servent à grand-chose ils n'ont été d'aucun secours à mes parents malgré leur croyance, ajoute-t-il amer.

— Il n'y a pas d'anges gardien, répond sobrement l'ange concerné, fronçant les sourcils comme si l'idée même était absurde et farfelue.

* * *

Oliver rampe difficilement. De son flan déchiré s'écoule lentement le fleuve de sa vie.

— Oliver, murmure la voix de l'ange à son oreille.

— Laisse-moi, crache ce dernier fatigué, ne peux-tu simplement pas me laisser ?!

— Non.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

— Si.

* * *

Le plus perturbant chez l'ange, outre que ça soit un ange, est son hôte un garçon d'une quinzaine d'année tout au plus. De grands yeux noisette, des bouclettes sombres qui encadraient un visage encore juvénile et une expression tristement figée par un garçon de cet âge.

— Ton hôte mérite d'avoir une vie normale quelles que soient ses croyances et sa foi, lui dit Oliver un soir où les cauchemars l'empêchent de trouver le sommeil.

Au fond, il hait les anges tout autant que les démons qui ne voient en l'Homme qu'un outil pour fouler la Terre, un dommage collatéral et insignifiant dans leur guerre intestine et ancestrale.

— Bart… (Ce devait être le nom du garçon en question), Il volait pour se nourrir et subvenir aux besoins de sa famille. La vie dans la rue est dure, elle a eu raison de lui. Quand je l'ai trouvé, son corps avait déjà été roué de coups. Le glas se préparait à sonner.

— Et ça te donnait donc le droit de posséder son corps ?

— Il a accepté. Il s'est offert à moi au nom de notre Père.

— Ce qui règle la question éthique alors, répond Oliver, amer.

— Nous ne pensons pas comme ça.

* * *

C'est un guet-apens. Il l'a su dès le premier instant. Mais il n'a pas hésité, une seule seconde, à se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Lois, bien que leur relation amoureuse se soit soldée par un échec, a toujours été une amie, une épaule solide sur laquelle compter dans son combat contre les démons. Il lui est impensable, impossible de la laisser tomber. Elle ferait pareil pour lui.

La ville est en cendre, rayée de la carte en un éclair.

L'instant d'avant Oliver combattait une horde de démons pour parvenir à Lois, et maintenant il ne reste plus rien, rien à part l'ange, dont les puissantes ailes se déploient, majestueuses et triomphantes, au-dessus des cendres, Lois entre ses bras.

* * *

— Certains auraient pu être sauvés, lâche Oliver entre ses mâchoires crispées.

— N'importe lequel aurait pu te tuer, répond l'ange, ses traits inexorablement inexpressifs.

Ils avaient déposé Lois à l'hôpital le plus proche. Elle récupérait.

* * *

- Allen, lâche une jeune femme à la chevelure courte et blonde alors qu'elle tient étroitement contre son cœur l'ange dont il ne parvient pas à se défaire. Je t'en conjure ! Reprends-toi ! Nous servons notre Père, notre rôle est indispensable.L'Apocalypse est aux portes de l'Empire, nous ne devons pas faiblir !

— Je le sais, soupire l'ange.

— Tu ne peux servir un homme, ajoute-t-elle en l'obligeant à la regarder dans les yeux.

— Je ne le sers pas, murmure l'ange.

La femme fronce les sourcils.

— Il ne mérite pas que tu perdes ta Grâce pour lui ! Son âme est rongée par l'amertume, son cœur par la vengeance !

* * *

— Allen ? C'est ton nom ? demande Oliver.

— Oui.

Oliver se rend compte qu'il ne lui a jamais demandé. Il a toujours été l'ange à ses yeux. Une entité pas une personne.

* * *

— Reste derrière moi ! hurle Oliver alors qu'il décoche flèche après flèche pour venir à bout du groupe de démons qui les a acculés.

— Je dois te protéger, répond obstinément Allen.

— Bien, tu me protégeras quand tu auras guéri tes blessures !

— Cela prendra trop longtemps !

— Tu me fais confiance ?

— Bien sûr !

— Alors reste derrière moi !

Une explosion retentit à l'entrée du commissariat. Lois et Clark sont arrivés, accompagnés apparemment d'une artillerie lourde. Clark, le nouveau mec de Lois, n'a peut-être pas les connexions neuronales très fonctionnelles mais il compense cette tare par un beau paquet de muscles.

* * *

— Tu m'as sauvé, ânonne Allen.

— Et c'est si surprenant ?

L'ange hausse les épaules. C'est certainement le langage corporel le plus poussé qu'il ait jamais eu.

* * *

— Allen ? murmure Oliver alors qu'il ouvre les yeux et que le visage de l'ange n'est qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Tu faisais ce cauchemar.

— Et ? Tu t'es dit que tu allais me réveiller d'un doux baiser ?

— C'est ce que font les humains. Je l'ai vu dans la boîte à images.

— Tu es un ange.

— Dans ta bouche, ce mot est blasphématoire.

Allen disparaît.

* * *

Il ne l'a pas vu depuis 3 mois. Il ne se fait pas de souci pour l'ange. Il ne regrette pas sa présence silencieuse. Il ne se sent pas coupable de ses paroles blessantes.

* * *

— Allen, soupire-t-il entre deux gorgées de whisky.

— Oui ?

Oliver bondit et manque tomber du sofa.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Tu m'as appelé. Je suis venu.

Les communications avec les anges, c'était mieux que le portable. Pas de souci de réseau apparemment.

— Oh… Merci, je suppose.

* * *

— C'est inévitable, murmureAllen, à peine audible alors que ses lèvres, étrangement chaudes, parcourent le visage détendu d'Oliver pour chasser les vestiges de son cauchemar.

— Quoi donc ? demande ce dernier à l'orée du sommeil.

— Que je devienne humain.

Oliver ouvre les yeux. Ses paupières sont lourdes mais il sait ce qu'il voit dans les yeux d'Allen à présent. Son cœur était aveuglé par la haine.

— Ceci, ajoute-t-il, en portant la main à son cœur, ça devient de plus en plus fort, je ne le contrôle plus.

Oliver pose sa main par-dessus celle de l'ange.

— J'ai peur, avoue ce dernier dans un souffle.

— Nous avons tous peur face à cela, lui confie Oliver.

* * *

— Ce n'est pas si terrible d'être humain, nous faisons avec, sourit Lois, se voulant rassurante.

Allen reste un moment songeur.

— Ce serait terrible de ne plus pouvoir protéger Oliver.

— Oliver n'a pas besoin d'être protégé, répond Lois en portant son verre de tequila à ses lèvres. Coup sec.

— Il a besoin de cela, ajoute-t-elle dans un sourire, en posant une main tendre sur la poitrine de l'ange.

Allen reste vissé sur son siège longtemps, la main serrée sur son cœur en écoutant chaque battement glorifier Oliver.

* * *

— J'ai peur, pleure-t-il contre la poitrine puissante d'Oliver. Je ne peux plus te protéger, je ne peux plus combattre Lucifer.

Oliver caresse tendrement ses boucles.  
— Je suis humain et je combats, je t'apprendrai, lui répond-il confiant.

— Mais je ne suis plus rien !

— C'est faux, murmure Oliver en soulevant le menton de l'ange déchu pour lui offrir sa première confidence. Tu es tout pour moi.

Le sourire éblouissant qui se dessine sur les lèvres d'Allen n'est que le premier d'une myriade à venir.


End file.
